Reconcillation
by Gleek318
Summary: It's a suprise, no preview this time. Muah ha ha!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey remember that fight scene in Mikey's house in 507? Yeah this is it with a different ending, read and tell me if I should continue. **_

Ben ran down to the door and answered it.

"Brian!"

"Excellent professor, you have recognized the subject and can identify him by name."

"We've gone to bed." Ben answered the obviously drunk Brian.

"That's right I forgot, the step ford husbands turn in early!" Brian shouted to the street.

"Get in here you'll wake the whole neighborhood." Ben said as he ushered Brian in the door.

Brian took one last drag of his cigarette and put it out before stepping inside.

"I want to see your wife." Brian said.

"Where is the little woman, I mean little husband."

"If your referring to Michael.."

"Who the fuck else would I be referring to?" Brian snapped at Ben.

"He's ASLEEP!" Ben shouted.

"Rouse him. Wake him up!" Brian shot back.

"Michael you get your ass down here!" Brian yelled as he tried to push past big Ben.

"Ok you better go." Ben said as he tried to remove Brain.

"I'm not going anywhere. Michael!" Brian yelled.

"I said get you drunken ass out of my house!" Ben said as he grabbed Brian until he was interrupted.

"Ben. It's ok. Just go to bed I can handle this." Michael said as he ascended the stairs.

"You sure?" Ben checked, eying Brian.

"Yeah." Michael whispered, and Ben disappeared up the stairs.

Once Ben was out of sight, Brian spoke to Michael.

"Well. Mikey. Congratulations."

"For what?" Michael spat as he pushed past Brian on his way to the kitchen.

"You won. To the spoiler goes the victory!"

"I don't know what your talking about." Mikey shouted.

"Well of course not. No one plays the doe eyed innocent like you. Although at 34 your getting a little long in the tooth for short pants."

"Speaking of out growing your act. Nothing's more pathetic, to use one of your favorite words, than an over the hill club boy." Michael countered

"You infected him." Brian said, referring to Justin. "With your petty borguah, medocior, conformist, assimilationist life!"

"Thanks to you he's got visions. Babies, weddings, white picket fences, dancing around in his blond little head!"

"And you think I out them there?"

"Before you and your husband tied the noose around your necks, he was perfectly happy! And now, he's a defector, just like the rest of you!" Brian spat, in a rage over loosing Justin yet again.

"He was never perfectly happy! Waiting for YEARS for you to say 'I love you! You're the only one I want!'"

"That's NOT. Who I am!" Brian yelled back.

"Don't we all know?!"

Brian turned away from his friend and continued his rant.

"And now he's here, in your house."

"It's a home!" Mikey shouted.

"It's a FARSE! It's a freak show!"

"Call it what you want, I honestly don't care. But he didn't leave because I infected him! He left because of you!"

"But why then? Why would he leave now? After everything we have been through? Why would he leave me now?" Brian said, his tone softening, into a sort of pleading sound.

"Maybe he just got tired of waiting for you to say it." Michael replied softly.

"So, what if I just say that, he'll come back?" Brian asked, looking at his shoes.

"You have to mean it, Brian, maybe if you can say it and mean it, he'll come back."

"Okay then." Brian replied softly, and then he looked up to the balcony where he knew Justin was listening.

"Justin, I am so sorry. I fucked up. The way I treated you is absolutely unforgivable. You were right, you told me what you wanted, and I blew you off."

As Brian spoke he started walking up the staircase, closer to Justin.

"But, if you would be willing to give me another chance, I promise I will never treat you that way again."

By this time he had reached Justin. He took the blond boy's hand in one of his, and cupped his face with the other.

"And, how do I know you aren't just going to change your mind tomorrow morning? How do I know you won't break my heart again?" Justin asked softly, leaning into Brian's touch, just a little.

"Because I love you, you little twat." Brian said softly and semi-playfully.

Justin smiled a smile that could light up Tokyo. And lightly smacked Brian upside the head, before cupping his neck and answering, "I love you to, you asshole."

Then they sank into the deepest kiss of their lives, the most fervent, loving, passionate kiss they have ever shared. After about a minute they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"So, will you come home?" Brian asked, throwing all his eggs into one basket.

"Justin nodded. "Yes, yes Brian I will come home. On one condition….."

_**DUN DUN DUH!!! So, do I continue, or toss it out the window? Please R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys sorry for the wait, just got swept up in all the holidayness. And I know this is short, but just go with it, it'll be over soon. Oh and sorry bout all the lines in the old one, thats why I went on a beta hunt lol. So enjoy!**

"Yes Brian I will come home, on one condition."

This frightened Brian. What if it was a promise he couldn't keep? What if he ended up hurting Justin yet again? He couldn't bear to do that. But he still had limitations and he didn't know if this condition broke them.

"Look Justin if this is about the tricks, if you need me to I will give them up. But it will be tough. I don't want to hurt you, but I'm only human, odds are I will slip up and I can't bear to hurt you so if that's the condition, I just don't know."

Now Justin was shocked. This wasn't what he was going to say at all! In fact that thought didn't even register in his mind. Brian and ticks fit together like peanut butter and jelly. No one ever expected it to be any different.

But now there was some doubt in his mind. Didn't he want Brian to change? Well not really change, but didn't he want to be enough for Brian? So he gave him a test.

"Brian let me ask you a question. Why do you even have the tricks?"

"Wait what? What do you mean?" This baffled Brian, he expected Justin to be screaming or crying, but now he was giving, a what a test?

"I mean why do you still go out and get them. Why do you need them?"

"I don't need them." Brian replied quickly, before realizing it.

He has never questioned this, why did he need the tricks?

It couldn't be for fun.

Justin was all the fun he needed.

It couldn't be for pleasure.

Justin was always ready, willing, and better than every trick Brian's ever had combined.

So why did he still have his tricks? He really couldn't come up with an answer, so he just stared in to space, thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys were quiet for a really long time.

Brian was deliberating why he had anonymous sex with strange men all the time.

Justin was waiting for Brian to just fucking SAY SOMETHING!

Brian had just started to get that little crease in his forehead, you know the one he gets when he's really deep in thought, and Justin could sense what his partner was thinking.

He always could.

So he continued with his questions. Repeating out loud everything Brian had just thought.

"Is it for fun?" Justin asked.

"Huh what? Sorry I didn't catch that" Brian said finally out of his trance.

"The tricks, do you get them for fun?"

"No." Brian replied softly.

"Is it because I don't satisfy you? I mean am I not enough?" Justin asked bluntly.

This caused Brian to snap his head up and look directly in to Justin's eyes.

" You know you must be able to read my mind, now that could make you some big mon-"

"Just answer the god damned question!" Justin snapped annoyed.

"What makes you want to trick?"

"To tell you the truth Justin, I've got no fucking idea. In fact I don't think that I do want them anymore."

"You don't?" Justin asked surprised. "But why now?"

"Because," Brian said, cupping the back of Justin's neck and pressing their foreheads together.

"Now you know how I feel about you, and that you're all I'll ever need."

"Really?" Justin asked, sunshine smile peeking out a bit.

Brian simply nodded and pulled Justin in for another one of his trade mark kisses, the ones reserved for Justin and Justin only.

"Now I know how much you love sex in public places Brian, but your best friends baby is asleep right behind that door so what do you say we take this to your place?" Justin said as they pulled apart for air.

"Sure lets go." Brian responded.

Then he snaked an arm around Justin's waist and led him down the stairs and out the door to the Jeep.

"By the way what was the original condition?" He asked as they approached the car.

"Well how do you know it wasn't the trick thing?" Justin challenged.

Brian just shot him the, 'because I can read your mind you twat' look as he climbed into the drivers side.

Justin roled his eyes and got in the passengers way.

"So come on spill." Brian said.

"I was going to tell you to stop being a jackass to th point of me moving out. I mean seriously this is the 9th time I've moved in 5 YEARS! I'm just lucky I travel light!"

Brian had to bit his lip really really hard to keep from bursting into laughter as he drove. The only thing he said in response was a very simple.

"I missed you Sunshine."

"Missed you to Brian."

They leaned in for a kiss at a stop sign and drove the reat of the way home, hands interlocked, in a very comfortable silence.

**THE END PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
